Pennywise vs Kirby
Two aliens and cosmic entities,one that is an eldritch entity,one a pink blob,one is extradimensional,one comes from Dreamland,Which one will win? Will Kirby devour Pennywise or will Pennywise make Kirby float? Big Ass Forehead vs Big Ass Appetite.png 'Intro' Wiz: There are many aliens in fiction. Boomstick:And there are devourers. Wiz: Pennywise, The clown monster of Derry. Boomstick:And Kirby,the hero of Dreamland,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Pennywise' Boomstick:I HATE CLOWNS! Wiz:Pennywise,or rather,It,is an extradimensional being,coming from the void which is theorized to be Todash space,it is Maturin's rival. Boomstick:It crashed into earth billions of years ago,almost destroying the planet. Wiz:Its usual path was that it slept for 27 years,and then woke up after 30 years passed to cause chaos and feed on people. Boomstick:It also *gulps* uses the disguise of a clown called Pennywise,to lure children and then eat them. Wiz: Pennywise is capable of shapeshifting,a very notable ability of his,he can also find out people's fears and turn into them,he can also create harmful illusions,and can grant people diseases by simply pointing at them. Boomstick:Darn! Pennywise also can control the weather,as when killed,it caused a whole hurricane which destroyed Derry. Wiz: Pennywise is said to move at the speed of a bullet train,and its strenght depends on what it shapeshifts into. Boomstick:Oh god,imagine if it turns into Godzilla! Wiz:....Let's not think about that,anyways,Pennywise can also turn invisible,appearing to only people it wants to make itself appear to. Boomstick: Wait,Wiz,it could be near me,it could be near you! Wiz: It also is capable of regeneration,making it very hard to kill,and is invulnerable to damage,only being able to get stunned temporarily. Boomstick: It also can destroy memories of people,being able to make the people of derry forget about the terrifying events. Wiz: It's capable of killing plants,and teleport. Boomstick: And let's not forget something important: The Deadlights! Wiz: The deadlights are a realm which contain It's true form,which is not able to be understood,and whoever attempts to understand the deadlights is driven insane and is killed,the only person that survived the deadlights was Audra Philips. Boomstick:However,It has his weaknesses,he underestimates humanity and toys around with them,and the ritual of Chud allows the loser's club to have a psychic connection to each other,allowing their belief to be able to affect It,and eventually kill it's avatar. Wiz:But do not underestimate Pennywise,or he'll make you float! Boomstick: Oh boy. 'Kirby' Wiz:Aah,Kirby,the friendly pink ball hero of Popstar. Boomstick:Kirby faces many threats and eldritch horrors,and his rival King Dedede!. Wiz: Kirby's famous attack is inhaling his enemies,and after eating them,he gains their powers. Boomstick:Yep!, Kirby also can inflate himself and fly,he can also deflate himself,and use it as an attack. Wiz: Kirby also can slide kick,and can headbutt after jumping off the ground,he also can use the guard move,which protects him from attacks,with the normal beam he can send energy beams,and he can summon Gooey. Boomstick:Darn,and that's not all!,he ' '''WIP ' '''Pre-Death Battle 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'Verdict' Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles